


the wind can’t stop us now

by sunset_swerved



Series: no greater confidence [2]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bobby hate singing but will do so for Reggie bc love, M/M, Prompt Fic, Storms, fic repost, no beta we die by hotdog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunset_swerved/pseuds/sunset_swerved
Summary: “Are you okay?” Bobby asked, his voice thick with sleep. “I woke up and you weren’t there.”Reggie leaned into Bobby’s touch, resting his forehead on the other man’s arm instead of the flannel of his pajama pants. “It was just really loud.”
Relationships: Bobby | Trevor Wilson/Reggie Peters
Series: no greater confidence [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195526
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	the wind can’t stop us now

**Author's Note:**

> this is a repost of chapter two of what once was the chartered prompt fic “no greater confidence!” 
> 
> from the prompt: it’s late and we’re both tired but our favourite song came on the radio so we’re dancing in the kitchen together at 3am

It felt like the wind outside was shaking the walls of the house and Reggie couldn’t help but clench his hands even tighter as he sat in the hallway of their vacation home.

If he would’ve known that they were going to go on vacation during a hurricane, he would’ve suggested the mountains instead of the beach.

The bassist inhaled deeply and held his breath for one, two, three seconds as he started to shake and a particularly loud gust of wind blew by, shaking the windows so hard he thought they were going to bust. He pulled his knees up to his chest and laid his head on them, covering his ears as if he were trying to block out the sounds.

The weather wasn’t exactly like his parent’s arguing, more rain and wind than slurs and broken glass, but it didn’t help.

He clamped his hands over his ears even tighter, starting to rub them to make it so that he couldn’t hear anything as the sound of the wind got louder and louder and Reggie even thought he started humming to himself, but he was so worked up he wasn’t entirely sure and he couldn’t stop the shout as a hand landed solidly on his shoulder.

“Shh, Reg, it’s just me.”

Reggie twisted his head just enough to see a very tired-looking Bobby kneeling next to him, the line in the middle of his eyebrows growing more and more pronounced the longer he looked at him.

He hadn’t even realized that their door had opened.

“Are you okay?” Bobby asked, his voice thick with sleep. “I woke up and you weren’t there.”

Reggie leaned into Bobby’s touch, resting his forehead on the other man’s arm instead of the flannel of his pajama pants. “It was just really loud.”

Bobby made a little noise and gripped Reggie’s shoulder tightly. He leaned in and Reggie felt the firm press of the other man’s lips on the top of his head. “If I say it’s just wind and that we’ll be fine, would that help?”

He just shook his head.

Bobby stood up and Reggie pitched sideways, missing the support of the other man, but Bobby managed to catch him in time and slowly pull him to his feet. Reggie immediately wrapped his arms around him, burying his nose in Bobby’s collarbone and trying to figure out if he could crawl into Bobby’s shirt through his stretched out neck hole or not.

“Come on,” the guitarist said, his voice soft. “I know what’ll help.”

“Bob, no,” Reggie said, still not moving away from his boyfriend’s chest. “You’ve literally been going all day, I’m sure you’re exhausted. Go back to bed, I’ll be fine.”

Bobby snorted. “Well I won’t be if I know you’re out here, upset, and you know I don’t sleep as good without you so suck it up, buttercup, and follow me.”

Reggie finally looked up to see Bobby staring down at him with a small smile and couldn’t help but to smile back. Bobby reached up and pried his hands out of his shirt, holding the both of them carefully and rubbing his thumbs over his knuckles that were sore from clenching, before leading him through their rental house.

The two of them were almost silent as the shuffled through the hallway. The power had buzzed out a while ago so their only light was the little solar powered air fresheners that dotted the place as they made their way to, what Reggie was realizing, was the kitchen.

Instead of setting him down at the table, Bobby let Reggie cling to him as a particularly hard gust of wind seemed to almost shake the entire house at its foundation, as he shuffled through the space. It didn’t take him long before he was turning the knob to click on the gas stove and placing a pot of milk on the eye to heat up.

“I didn’t know you were this afraid of storms,” Bobby said softly once the milk started to slowly heat up. Reggie was still thinking about crawling into the other man’s shirt as he plastered himself against his back, his hand wringing Bobby’s tshirt tightly.

“I didn’t know either,” Reggie replied, his voice muffled by Bobby’s shoulder. “We don’t really get weather like this at home. It’s weird and loud and I feel like, I don’t know, the roof is gonna fly off or something every time-“ he cringed as the sounds outside grew louder, momentarily, before falling back into their usual dull roar-“that happens.”

Instead of replying, Bobby just hummed in acknowledgement and the sound vibrated through his body until it got to Reggie’s. The younger man placed a soft kiss to Bobby’s shoulder, half of his lips hitting the shirt and the other half the soft skin of his neck.

Soon, Bobby was pouring the now hot chocolate (when did he put the cocoa powder on?) into mugs and passing one into Reggie’s hands. The bassist wasn’t sure about letting go of his boyfriend to hold it, but the aroma was very convincing and the taste? Impeccable.

Bobby’s hot cocoa was the stuff of  _ legends _ .

The two of them sat down at the table, their ankles locked together and Bobby’s hand high up on Reggie’s thigh, rubbing circles whenever he started to tense up, as they drank their drinks.

“I know what’ll help,” Bobby said.

Reggie watched in wonder as he pushed himself back from the table, the chair screeching on the linoleum, as he left the room briefly before coming back with Luke’s Bluetooth speaker and his phone.

“I’ve got about forty percent left, but this should work,” Bobby said as soft music started playing through the kitchen.

The music started, immediately, bright and happy and poppy - making the kitchen feel warm and light despite the lack of power. Bobby started bopping from side to side and Reggie couldn’t help but grin as he opened his mouth and started singing.

_ “The moon is high like your friends were the night when we first met, went home and tried to stalk you on the internet, now I’ve read all of the books beside your bed!” _

Reggie felt his smile grow wider as his boyfriend danced around the kitchen, his mug of hot chocolate in his hands as he spun, sliding on his socked feet. Bobby didn’t sing often. He would harmonize with them, sure, but whenever Reggie or Alex would get solos in their music he never asked for one and actively refused them for the most part.

But Reggie could listen to him sing forever, even if it was his pitchy falsetto to match Taylor Swift.

_ “Kiss me once cause you know I had a long night, kiss me twice cause it’s gonna be alright, three times cause I’ve waited my whole life - one, two, one, two, three, four!” _

Reggie felt himself flushing a bright red as Bobby smacked loud kisses on his face in time to the music and when the older man grabbed his hand, he sat his drink on the table and followed his lead, letting Bobby spin and dip him around the kitchen as the music played.

_ “I like shiny things but I’d marry you with paper rings, uh-huh, that’s right. Darling, you’re the one I want!” _

Bobby smiled broadly as Reggie started singing along, his voice dropping automatically to harmonize instead of leading and Reggie wrapped his arms around Bobby’s neck and started rocking back and forth.

They sang and danced throughout the kitchen until the song ended, the music blocking out the weather outside and making Reggie feel like he and Bobby were in a bubble that was exclusive to the two of them.

Then the microwave started beeping as the power turned back on as the song ended and another, softer, song started playing in the background.

“See?” Bobby said, placing their foreheads together and Reggie couldn’t help but smile as it looked like his boyfriend was looking into his very soul. “I told you everything would be fine.”

Reggie surged forward and kissed him, pressing their lips together firmly before pulling back and touching their foreheads again.

“Thanks Bobby,” he said, softly. “What would I do without you?”

“Not have hot cocoa, that’s for sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> pls give all the kudos and comments i will definitely cry at every single one and think about it for the next week! if you have a prompt or just want to talk about the amazingness that IS boggie, come yell at me on tumblr!!


End file.
